The Art of Holding on and Letting go (Iron Man)
by GoldTitaniumMaiden
Summary: He would not show them his weaknesses. He was Tony fucking Stark and Stark men were made of iron. ((A watching the movie fanfic))
1. Chapter 1

((AN: We all know the storyline to these fics. They gather to watch the movies and all that so I'm not going to go into a lot of detail about them getting together and finding a DVD or some other magical nonsense. So this is a brief prologue from Tony's point of View and then straight into the Story. ))

Tony glared at Fury and Strange his eyes bore into their backs. They had all but kidnapped him with the help of Rhodes and Pepper both of whom for some reason did not seem angry at this

So now he was stuck in Wakanda with all the members of his old team who currently hated him and a few other heroes who also hated him. So basically more than half the room currently hated him. Great.

But Strange had it in his head that the future of this world rested on the fact that they all function as one cohesive team. But really he had far too much faith in Tony's life solving this problem. Tony was the only reason they weren't a team nothing that had anything to do with him was going to make this better if anything they'd probably hate him more.

A hand squeezed his shoulder tightly and he looked over at Rhodey, the traitor, who was giving him a reassuring look despite the fact that Tony had caught him and Sam being all buddy buddy. Tony hadn't even known the two had been talking to each other. It was blasphemous. Rhodey had only rolled his eyes when Tony had brought it up and Tony had shot back by trading out Rhodey for T'challa on his speed dial.

The king of Wakanda was in lounging in an armchair between Tony and the rogues managing to look both relaxed and still intimidating as hell at the same time. It was probably a king thing. And something the genius greatly appreciated. T'Challa was the only even ground between them and his presence was a warning on both sides. Plus Okoye the super scary woman with the spear was just outside and even Natasha seemed hesitant of her.

Strange hadn't stayed around for long he'd done his magic bullshit drooped him and Rhodey off and then to everyone's surprise both Bruce and Thor.

Both of whom seemed remarkably friendly with one another. Tony felt a bit betrayed but that was nothing new. So he plastered on his media smile and pretended his didn't notice when Bruce refused to acknowledge his existence.

He could do this.

And then the door opened and Tony's whole mind faltered.

Steve.

And Bucky Barnes.

He felt his heart stop just looking at them and his hand instinctively rose toward his reactor though he pretended to play it off like he was pulling imaginary lint from his suit.

Blue eye met brown and Tony tore his gaze away quickly. Though he couldn't help but gaze sideways at the pair. Steve looked good in a sexy lumberjack way and Tony had never thought that smooth jaw would look so good with a beard but damn him he was just that perfect.

Bucky looked more Wakandan than T'Challa sporting a hippie scruff complete with man bun. He still had no arm and Tony didn't examine him further than that. He couldn't bring himself to look at Steve and Barnes for longer than a minute it made his chest ache and his breath shallow and the genius did not need to have a panic attack, not here.

He would not show them his weaknesses.

He was Tony fucking Stark and Stark men were made of iron.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Alright everyone welcome to Chapter 1 of Watching Iron Man. I am going to try to do most of the MCU movies. Some of you may have read this on AO3 and if you have then you'll know its not on that site anymore. I've actually been suspended from AO3 for continuing to publish this story but I'm not going to let that get to me. **_

_**We'll see how long this story lasts on Fanfiction. After that, I'll probably try somewhere else. LOL But for now enjoy this story. **_

**EXT. RURAL AFGHANISTAN - DAY 1 FROM UP HIGH: a U.S. Military convoy worms through a barren vista. ROCK MUSIC swells as we drift down and enter the center Humvee.**

Tony didn't want to see this. He'd some his damndest to bury everything that had happened to him. He'd erased any and all information from both SHIELD and the US government leaving only the barest of information.

It was no one's business but his own and now he had to sit here and relive every mistake. Every life he'd ended, all the pain he'd caused.

Bucky had glanced at Stark only once and immediately away when he'd felt the guilt. He was felt more like himself than he ever had before. He'd never truly be the way he once was but at least he felt halfway human. But not even Wakandan doctors could stop the memories, and every time he looked at Tony he saw them again. He had no right to be here but the man, Strange, hadn't given any of them the option and Bucky owed T'Challa everything so here he was.

Barnes knew next to nothing about Stark except that he was Howard's son. Steve got touchy whenever the genius was mentioned his blue eyes going big and round and hurt like a kicked puppy. It said something for how close the two must have been. The two must have really hit it off when they met, been fast friends. It would explain a lot about what he'd observed at the airport and the bunker in Siberia.

At the very least it was his chance to learn. And he did appreciate the man's music taste.

Steve was paying apt attention to the screen. Tony never talked about his past. Steve felt it was completely unfair as the whole world seemed to know Steves story but the only thing in Tony's file was Natasha's report on him and information about the Iron Man suit. Plus if he focused on the movie than he didn't have to focus on the man in the room. It had taken all his self-control not to approach Tony at once. He'd been practically glued to the crap cell phone since he mailed its twin to Tony praying for a phone call. He wanted nothing more than to apologize, to explain, to make things right. But the man was like ice. Steve had made his bed and now he would have to lay in it.

Natasha was seated next to Clint and Wanda the only two in the room who had welcomed her with hugs. Steve had been too busy mooning over Tony from afar and the soldier had tensed up the minute their eyes met and she knew he remembered her and that it would not be wise to mess with that. Tony had ignored her as he did with all of them. His words still rang in her ears like a slap to the face and she for once had not the courage to try and approach him.

Clint felt only guilt. He'd chosen his side. The archer had always trusted Cap implicitly and he and Tony had always had this friendly rivalry. It had started out as something simple even fun. Sam had called him out on holding his punches and he was right. But then prison had happened. The raft. Clint had lost himself to the guilt over what he'd just done to his family, how Wanda had been treated, and he'd taken every ounce of it out on Tony. It was scary how easy they had fallen apart. Clint didn't know how it had ever worked or if it was even possible that they could work again. Strange seemed to think so. He'd called them a family, what a joke.

None of them could see how this could change anything.

**INT. HUMMER - CONTINUOUS 2 Three Airmen, kids with battle-worn faces. Crammed in there with them is a Man in an expensive suit, who looks teleported from Beverly Hills. He is, of course, genius inventor and billionaire, TONY STARK. In his hand is a drink tumbler of vodka.**

Bruce glanced over at Tony for the first time since he'd been transported back to earth. It honestly hurt to see him, one cursory glance and Bruce could see how thin he had become, barely a shell of what he used to be. He owed Tony more than he could ever repay. The man had been the first one who wasn't afraid of Bruce he accepted him, teased him, tested limits. It was freeing and exasperating in the way only Tony could manage. And then Ultron. Bruce felt the guilt of leaving Tony to take the blame for something he'd had a hand in even if it wasn't his choice to leave.

**TONY: I feel like you're driving me to a court-martial. This is crazy. What did I do?**

Steve couldn't help the small twitch of his lips. He missed Tony's voice.

**TONY Oh, I get it. You guys aren't allowed to talk. Is that it? Are you not allowed to talk? Hey, Forrest!**

Steve opened his mouth to chastise the man for his words but he couldn't get any actual sounds out and he closed it again.

Natasha rolled her eyes but there was a small sparkle in her eyes.

**One Airman grins, fidgeting with his orange NY Mets watch. **

**JIMMY No. We're allowed to talk. **

**TONY Oh. I see. So it's personal.**

"You make them nervous," Rhodey spoke up. Probably one of the only ones in the room not afraid to speak up. He shook his head at Tony. "You used to be really intimidating, anytime you showed up at the base to see me, way back when, all my men would freeze up. You were a big dog in the military."

"I'm sorry 'used to be intimidating'. I am Iron Man. What's more intimidating than that?"

"It's not the same." Rhodey teased and Tony scoffed loudly.

**RAMIREZ I think they're intimidated.**

"See?" Rhodey smirked, "Oh very mature, stick your tongue out at me again and I'll grab it." He threatened.

**TONY Good God, you're a woman. **

**The others try to compress laughs.**

**TONY (CONT'D) I, honestly, I couldn't have called that. (after silence) I would apologize, but isn't that what we're going for here? I saw you as a soldier first.**

Thor chuckled. He'd been unusually quiet up until that moment but Tony suspected the god had been through something none of them could understand. The black empty socket seemed so out of place on the usually boisterous man.

Now he held himself differently. Tony almost couldn't place it until he looked to his left and his eye caught T'Challa and he realized Thor held himself like a king now.

**RAMIREZ I'm an airman**

**TONY You have, actually, excellent bone structure there. I'm kind of having a hard time not looking at you now. Is that weird? Come on, it's okay, laugh!**

The twitch on Steve's lips turned into a small smile and Sam was the first to notice rolling his eyes at the Captain.

**JIMMY I have a question, sir. **

**TONY Please.**

**JIMMY Is it true you're twelve for twelve with last years Maxim cover girls? **

**TONY Excellent question. Yes and no. March and I had a schedule conflict but, thankfully, the Christmas cover was twins. Anyone else? You, with the hand up.**

"Ok, are you even real?" Scott spoke up finally getting over his nerves to look incredulously at Tony. The man raised an eyebrow at him.

"Seriously, who are you?"

"Aw come on."

"Don't be mean Tony." Rhodey whispered and Tony resolutely ignored him.

**PRATT It's a little embarrassing. **

**TONY Join the club. **

**PRATT Is it cool if I take a picture with you?**

**TONY Yes. It's very cool. I don't want to see this on your MySpace page.**

Clint snorted "Good god how long ago was this?"

"2008." it was Rhodey who replied. "It took Tony a while to get over MySpace and into Facebook."

"I liked the fun backgrounds Honeybear."

**Tony Please, no gang signs, No throw it up, I'm kidding. Yeah, peace. I love peace. I'd be out of a job with peace.**

Wanda crossed her arms. She tried not to let her anger rise at those words but she couldn't help herself. He hadn't been cruel to her, but she and Stark had never had the greatest of relationships. And his words on the screen were like a slap in the face.

**The soldier in the passenger seat seems to be struggling with the camera.**

Tony braced himself he knew what was coming and it hurt to see the soldiers smile, to know they'd been killed because he'd chosen to ride with them. The funvee he'd called it.

**PRATT Come on, hurry up. Just click it. Don't change any settings.**

**A MASSIVE EXPLOSION rocks them. Through the windshield, the Humvee ahead of them erupts in a fireball. Tony is flung aside.**

"Shit." Bucky whispered. Steve mirrored his words. All eyes were glued to the screen as the scene unfolded.

**The Airmen are instantly in battle mode.**

**RAMIREZ Contact left! Contact left!**

**TONY What's going on? What have we got?! **

**The female soldier steps out and is immediately shot down.**

Sam flinched.

**PRATT Jimmy, stay with Stark!**

**JIMMY Stay down!**

**TONY Yeah…**

**The soldier is also gunned down.**

The room was dead silent all humor gone. And Tony closed his eyes but he could still see it all happening behind his eyelids burned into his skull. He chanced a glance over at Barnes. He wasn't sure why but he wondered at that moment if the Soldier ever closed his eyes and saw Maria Stark burned behind his eyelids.

**JIMMY Son of a bitch!**

**TONY Wait, wait, wait! Give me a gun!**

"Can you even use a gun properly?" Natasha wondered, she'd never seen Tony hold a weapon other than operating the Iron Man suit.

It was the first time she'd addressed him and Tony was distracted enough he forgot he was ignoring her.

"I was raised in the weapons industry. I designed guns, of course, I knew how to shoot them."

Steve glanced at Tony curiously. He'd never really thought of things that way and he wondered how good a shot the genius was. He tried picturing Tony still as a statue aiming his gun and firing shot after shot. It was almost unbelievable. Tony was always moving always rambling.

"I'd pay money to see that," Clint spoke up. "You against Natasha. I'd say against me but that would just be completely unfair."

Tony wanted to deny the man but he was physically incapable of turning down a challenge. "It's on."

T'Challa looked between the two but kept his face impassive despite the amusement he felt. Dr. Strange had come to him privately and had shown him what the Avengers had once been. T'Challa had no trouble believing that they had been a team. For all their supposed differences the king of Wakanda had seen something in all of them, even in himself. It was almost easy to believe in something as ludicrous as the Avengers.

**JIMMY Stay here!**

**An EXPLOSION cuts him off. Tony looks around.**

"Don't do it, Tony. Follow orders for once in your life." Steve muttered under his breath so softly only Bucky's enhanced hearing could pick it up. The man glanced up at his friend briefly and wondered if Steve even realized he was talking out loud.

**Tony's window blows in, spraying glass and shrapnel. He scrambles for the door.**

"Damn it." Steve clenched his fists and it seemed as though everyone agreed with that sentiment.

Bucky felt a familiar sensation squeezing his chest as he watched Tony endangering himself. But he couldn't quite place what it was.

**Tony ducks, scampering along. He spots an M-16, picks it up, but the weapon is burning hot. He drops it, moves on when- Something thuds in the dirt near him. He spins and we - SNAP ZOOM TO: an RPG, revealing its pedigree, "USM 11676 - STARK INDUSTRIES." **

Wanda wanted to feel justified. She wanted to feel pleased that Tony Stark had felt her pain. But all she felt was worry. The witch told herself it was because of vision. If Stark died he'd be devastated. Yes, that was all it was.

**Just as we suspect it's a dud, it DETONATES and - Throws Tony back, shredding his suit and revealing his body armor underneath. **

"No." Bruce almost lurched out of his seat but Thor laid a hand on his shoulder reminding Bruce that it was not real, just a memory of the past. He looked over at Tony just to reassure himself and the green guy who really liked his 'Tin Man'

**Blood seeps through. Over the chatter of SMALL ARMS FIRE we - FADE TO WHITE:**

Rhodey had a grip on Tony that was almost painful; though Iron Man was grateful for it because it kept his attention focused on Rhodey and not on his memories.

Rhodey hated seeing this. He could still remember the pain of losing Tony of not being able to find him. Searching and searching not knowing whether he'd ever find Tony and scared of the possibility that they might find him too late. All he could do was hold tight to his friend and brother.

**INT. INSURGENT CAVE - AFGHANISTAN - DAY 4 Tony snaps awake. He's tied to a chair, bloody rags covering his chest. Two Insurgents flank a DV camera. Behind Tony - A line of armed hooded men and a banner showing ten interlocked rings. The Leader, a huge Choori knife in one hand, reads rhetoric (in Dari) for the camera.**

"Damn that's so fucked up" Scott breathed out.

Sam was looking at Tony in a new light. How many vets had he helped through PTSD who had gone through similar tragedies? Not once had Sam ever made that connection before but now he felt stupid for not even considering...

"Did you know about this?" Steve asked Natasha. The former redhead nodded

"Fury debriefed me personally, it's a long story. I don't know everything but I know about this."

"How did I not know?"

"Because it's Tony Stark, Steve. If there's something he wants to keep from you, he will."

**The scene cuts out and turns black, the words 'IRON MAN' appearing in big gold letters.**

_**AN: So I've taken the bold parts of the story from a free online script. The original script is not very accurate when it comes to the actual movie as RDJ and the cast seemed to really like improv LOL seriously the script was more of a guideline than an actual movie script. **_

_**So well I've tried to make sure most of the scenes follow the movie you might notice a few do not. Its really time consuming to write out the entire movie by watching the movie and pausing every five seconds to type. So I used the script for most of it and did correction where they were most needed. So if some scenes don't match up this is why. **_

_**If you have any issues with that... You try typing out the movie and see how you like it; then you're allowed to complain.**_

_**I think that about covers it for the information you need to know. Enjoy my story I'll be posting the next chapter on Monday or Tuesday at the latest. **_

_**Also please review! I do enjoy constructive criticism. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**VOICE OVER Tony Stark. ****Visionary, genius.**

I must admit, you are impressive." T'Challa told Tony who smiled good-naturedly back at the king.

"Coming from you it's a great compliment."

" Perhaps I should not have said it then, your ego is already far too big."

Tony laughed. It was the first genuine emotion of happiness that Tony had shown since he'd shown up in Wakanda and Steve looked between the two and wondered when they'd gotten so close. A small sharp pain shot through his heart.

**VOICE OVER American Patriot.**

Wanda rolled her eyes and scoffed. Clint gave her a warning look and she tried to ignore it.

**VOICE OVER Even from an early age, son of the legendary weapons developer Howard Stark quickly stole the spotlight with his brilliant and unique mind.**

Barnes flinched at Howard's name and Steve put a hand around him. Bucky lent into Steves touch just a little bit but it was progress. It was hard for Steve to let go of who Bucky once was compared to the man seated next to him but he was trying and Barnes could appreciate it. He could never truly be who he used to be but it was getting easier day after day to accept it.

Still, the deaths would always haunt him. Particularly Howard and Maria.

**VOICE OVER At age four, he built his first circuit board. At age six, his first engine. And at seventeen, he graduated summa cum laude from MIT.**

"It makes me wonder how we managed to beat him so easily." Scott piped up.

"Well, we weren't really fighting you." Natasha answered smoothly "The plan was to go easy on you guys."

Scott looked vaguely horrified at that. He really was a small fish in such a big pond.

**VOICE OVER Then, the passing of a titan.**

Steve chanced a glance at Tony who was staring stonily at his hands his face stiff. But there was no anger there, just sadness… guilt too. It was hard to swallow.

**VOICE OVER Howard Starks lifelong friend and ally, Obadiah Stane, steps in to fill the gap left in by the legendary founder, until at age 21, the prodigal son returns, and is anointed the CEO of Stark Industries.**

Steve was confused again. He'd never met a Stane and he was sure that he would have come up at some point if he was still around. But then again maybe not Tony had always been incredibly private and Steve had never really pushed.

**VOICE OVER With the keys to the kingdom, Tony ushers in a new era for his father's legacy, creating smarter weapons, advanced robotics, satellite targeting. Today, Tony Stark has changed the face of the weapons industry, by ensuring freedom and protecting America and her interests around the globe.**

"He is a murderer," Wanda mumbled. Bucky glanced at her in confusion but he was distracted by a loud cheer coming from Sam and Rhodey.

"And there's the best part of this movie." Rhodey teased nudging Tony with his elbow.

"You got me there." Tony agreed with a half shrug. Rhodey truly was the best, no arguments.

**JAMES RHODES As liaison to Stark Industries I've had the unique privilege of serving with a real patriot. He is my friend, and he is my great mentor.**

"Can we rewind I'd like to record that so that I can play it back to you at the most inopportune moments."

"Well maybe if you'd been there the first time." Rhodey shot back.

**Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present this year's Apogee award to Mr. Tony Stark.**

**THUNDEROUS APPLAUSE. A spotlight fixes on Tony Stark - or rather - his empty chair. Applause wanes, lights fade up - 6 REVEAL: INT. BALLROOM - CAESAR'S PALACE - LAS VEGAS - NIGHT 6 Military brass, politicians, movers and shakers. Heads swivel and MURMUR**

**RHODEY Tony?**

"I hate you so much for that."

"It was Vegas and really everyone knew how I was I'm pretty sure no one was even remotely shocked," Tony argued.

**OBADIAH STANE, CFO of Stark Industries, regards the empty chair. He makes his way to the podium. **

**OBADIAH Thank you, Colonel.**

**RHODEY Thanks for the save. **

**OBADIAH This is beautiful. Thank you. Thank you all very much. This is wonderful. Well, I'm not Tony Stark.**

"He wished" Tony bit out.

**But if I were Tony, I would tell you how honored I feel and what a joy it is to receive this very prestigious award. Tony, you know… the best thing about Tony is also the worst thing; He's always working.**

Most of the Avengers nodded.

**ECU: tumbling red dice on a green felt. 7 7 REVEAL: INT. CASINO - CAESARS PALACE - NIGHT 7 Tony plays craps, a crowd erupting as they all win big. Chips pile up. Tony's flanked on both sides by lucky ladies.**

"Both true and not true" Tony clarified "Before Iron Man, I was all over the place." He wasn't exactly talking to the team but he was at least acknowledging that they were there which was a start.

**TONY We should just stay till the morning.**

**RHODEY You are unbelievable**

**TONY Oh, no! Did they rope you into this?**

**RHODEY Nobody roped me into anything!**

**TONY I'm so sorry.**

**RHODEY But they told me that if I presented you with an award, you'd be deeply honored.**

"You know me better than anyone else, you should have realized that those awards don't mean a damn thing to me anymore."

"Anymore?" Sam asked curiously. Tony didn't answer. So Rhodey answered for him.

"Tony used to strive for things like the apogee awards or really any sort of achievement." Tony glared at him and Rhodey sighed "Come on Tony we have to at least put in an effort to communicate." he whispered

"I don't want to communicate with them."

"That's the problem." They continued to whisper furiously back and forth until Rhodey seemed to win and Tony clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Oh yes back when dear old dad was still alive." Tony spouted and Bucky curled into himself more. It was a low blow but and the genius almost felt bad… almost.

Rhodey just sighed he could feel the headache coming.

**TONY Of course, I'd be deeply honored! And it's you, that's great. So when do we do it?**

**RHODEY It's right here; here you go.**

**TONY There it is; that was easy. I'm so sorry.**

**RHODEY Yeah, it's okay.**

"How do you put up with me?"

"Tony you aren't as much an ass as you make yourself out to be. You piss me off a lot, I won't lie. But you always have my back when it matters."

**TONY Wow, would you look at that, That's something else. I don't have any of those floating around. We're gonna let it ride! Give me a hand will you? Give me a little something-something. Okay, you too.**

**RHODEY I don't blow on a man's dice.**

**TONY Come on, Honey Bear!**

**RHODEY I don't blow on a man's dice,**

**TONY There it is! Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes rolls! And…Two craps, line away.**

**RHODEY That's what happens.**

**TONY Worse things have happened; I think we're going to be fine. Color me up, William.**

**RHODEY This is where I exit. Tomorrow, don't be late!**

**TONY Yeah, you can count on it.**

**RHODEY I'm serious!**

"He was most definitely late" Clint snickered He couldn't help himself. Wanda looked faintly betrayed but Clint knew she was just being stubborn. Toby and she had never really bonded even when she was living at the Avengers compound, but they had, at least, been civil and he'd caught Wanda laughing at one of Tony's jokes before she caught herself and stopped.

"I really should have expected it. Tony would be late to his own damn funeral."

"I like to make an entrance." Tony shrugged.

**TONY I know I know! Render unto Caesar that which is Caesar's! There you go.**

T'Challa shook his head at Tony. Iron Man might have been offended if it had been anyone else but the king of Wakanda. Instead, he just shrugged back and put on his best innocent expression.

**EXT. CAESAR'S PALACE - NIGHT 8 Tony heads for his waiting limo, the entourage hanging back. **

**WOMAN'S VOICE Mr. Stark! **

**CHRISTINE EVERHART, a hot young Reporter holding a recorder. Security keeps her at bay.**

**CHRISTINE Christine Everheart, Vanity Fair Magazine. Can I ask you a couple of questions?**

**HAPPY She's cute**

**TONY She's alright? Hi.**

"Tony that's terrible." Steve didn't even realize he was saying til it was out of his mouth his tone fond and exasperated like it used to be with Tony. But Tony didn't shoot back with some smart ass comment instead there was only silence and a heavy tension.

Steve sunk back into the couch cushions. Clint reached around Sam to pat Steve on the knee. Steve acknowledged him with a small nod of gratitude. Steve knew it could never be that easy, nothing with Tony ever was.

_Pot meet kettle_ a small voice in his head said. The voice sounded suspiciously like Stark.

**CHRISTINE Hi. It's okay?**

**TONY Yeah, okay, go.**

**CHRISTINE You've been called the Da Vinci of our time. What do you say to that?**

**TONY Absolutely ridiculous, I don't paint.**

**CHRISTINE And what do you say to your other nickname? The Merchant of Death.**

Wanda thought such a nickname fit Stark to a 'T'

**TONY Let me guess. Berkeley? **

**CHRISTINE Brown.**

**TONY Well, Ms. Brown. It's an imperfect world but it's the only one we've got. I guarantee you, the day weapons are no longer needed to keep the peace, I'll start making bricks and beams for baby hospitals.**

**CHRISTINE Rehearse that much?**

**TONY Every night in front of the mirror before bedtime.**

**CHRISTINE I can see that.**

**TONY I'd like to show you first-hand.**

Bucky couldn't help the small grin despite the serious tone of the conversation. He remembered a time when he used to spout off smooth lines like that.

**CHRISTINE All I want is a serious answer.**

**TONY Alright, here's serious. My old man had a philosophy, 'Peace means having a bigger stick than the other guy.**

Steve sighed. He knew the Howard that he and Tony knew were different people but it was still hard to grasp the fact that the man could change so much. Or maybe Steve was just holding too tightly to the past. He wondered if he'd ever be able to accept that this was all there was now.

**CHRISTINE That's a great line coming from the guy selling the sticks.**

**TONY My father helped defeat the Nazi's. He worked on the Manhattan project. A lot of people, including your professors at Brown, would call that being a hero.**

**CHRISTINE And a lot of people would also call that war profiteering.**

"She's brutal." Sam winced

**TONY Tell me, do you plan to report on the millions we've saved by advancing medical technology, or kept from starvation with our intelli-crops? All those breakthroughs, military funding, honey.**

"Also a good point." Sam concedes. He had been in the military and he worked with vets every day and most of the help he was able to give was funded by the military. He couldn't fault Stark for being a weapons manufacturer, it was his double-dealing during the time that tanned Sam's hide.

Had he really just thought that '_Tanned his hide_' god he needed to stop hanging out with Steve for a while.

**CHRISTINE You ever lose an hour of sleep your whole life?**

**TONY I'd be prepared to lose a few with you.**

**INT. TONY'S BEDROOM - STARK ESTATE - NIGHT 9 Christine and Tony, half naked, crashing about. She's the one attacking. They flop out of frame. **

The room all groaned looking away. Tony rolled his eyes at their dramatics. The teasing was almost to easy to fall back into. Tony had to forcefully remind himself that this was never going to last and next time he might not be able to put himself back together again.

**INT. TONY'S BEDROOM - MORNING 11 A clock changing from "5:59AM" to 6:00". Christine awakens alone, as the room begins to transform - Darkened windows turn translucent, admitting light. She rises, startled by the TV flickering alive as she passes it. She looks out the window - hell of a view. **

**As we PULL AWAY and establish Tony's estate, perched impossibly on the cliffs above the Pacific. **

"JARVIS." was whispered fondly around the room.

Vision tilted his head. He had some recollections of JARVIS in his memories but they were vague. Maybe this would help him understand more.

**INT. TONY'S LIVING ROOM - SAME TIME B12 Christine pads over to the lab, tries to open it. **

**JARVIS (O.S.) You are not authorized to access this area.**

**CHRISTINE Jesus! **

**PEPPER That's JARVIS. He runs the house. I've got your clothes here. They've been dry-cleaned and pressed, and there's a car waiting for you outside that will take you anywhere you'd like to go.**

**CHRISTINE You must be the famous Pepper Potts.**

**PEPPER Indeed I am.**

**CHRISTINE After all these years, Tony still has you picking up the dry-cleaning.**

**PEPPER I do anything and everything that Mr. Stark requires, Including, occasionally, taking out the trash. Will that be all?**

"A formidable Midgardian." Thor chuckled

"Really? What happened to '_Jane is totally better.'_" Tony quoted

"She broke up with him" Bruce spoke up for the first time. Before Tony could even attempt to talk to Bruce, or maybe ignore him like Steve, Bruce wasn't sure if Tony would even want anything to do with him, Thor was scoffing loudly.

"It was the other way around." the god pouted. Tony nodded

"Been there buddy." He offered and Thor's smile was genuine.

**INT. TONY'S WORKSHOP - MORNING 13 It's like the chaos inside Tony's head - ultra-modern drones and missile parts, sports cars and long-abandoned prototypes. **

**MUSIC drifts from an old Wurlitzer. We drift past: screens containing various CAD images of a flathead engine, and finally we find - Tony, in suit-slacks and an undershirt, grimy from working on a '32 Ford. Pepper enters holding her PDA.**

"Nice car," Bucky mutters. Steve smiles down at his friend, Bucky always did love that kind of thing. Steve used to think, back when he thought the man was dead, that if anyone could do well in this future it would have been his best friend. He remembered how much fun the man seemed to have at the Stark Expo all those years ago. He'd loved the technology.

Now he had to wonder if, had things turned out different, Tony and Bucky would have gotten on well.

**PEPPER I'm gonna try again, right now.**

**TONY Please don't turn down my music**

"That was music?" Thor asks incredulously

"The best kind Point Break."

**PEPPER I'll keep you posted. You are supposed to be halfway around the world right now.**

**TONY How'd she take it?**

**PEPPER Like a champ.**

**TONY Why are you trying to hustle me out of here?**

**PEPPER Your flight was scheduled to leave an hour and a half ago.**

**TONY That's funny, I thought with it being my plane and all, that it would just wait for me to get there.**

"He does have a point," Sam says

"Yes, but he also knew that I would be the one waiting for him." Rhodey ground out glaring at Tony.

"Are you still not over that?"

"Three hours Tony!"

**PEPPER Tony, I need to speak to you about a couple of things before I get you out of the door."**

**TONY Doesn't it kind of defeat the whole purpose of having your own plane if it departs before you arrive?**

**PEPPER Larry called. He's got another buyer for the Jackson Pollock in the wings. Do you want it, yes or no?**

**TONY Is it a good representation of his spring period?**

**PEPPER No. The springs was actually the neighborhood in East Hampton where he lived and worked- not spring like the season.**

**TONY So?**

**PEPPER I think it's a fair example. I think it's incredibly over-priced.**

**TONY I need it. Buy it. Store it.**

Steve rolled his eyes but he wasn't that surprised. Tony liked to blow money on things. It was something that always bothered Steve, it's not that he didn't appreciate it but he always felt like Tony was trying to buy them and the man didn't need to do that.

**PEPPER Okay. The MIT commencement speech-**

**TONY Is in June, Please, don't harangue me about stuff that's way, way down...**

**PEPPER They're haranguing me, so I'm gonna say yes.**

**TONY Deflect it and absorb it. Don't transmit it back to me.**

**PEPPER I need you to sign this before you get on the plane**

**TONY What are you trying to get rid of me for? What, you got plans?**

**PEPPER As a matter of fact, I do.**

**TONY I don't like it when you have plans.**

**PEPPER I'm allowed to have plans on my birthday.**

**TONY It's your birthday?**

**PEPPER Yes.**

**TONY I knew that. Already?**

**PEPPER Yeah. Isn't that strange? It's the same day as last year.**

"Such sass."

"It's why I hired her, I didn't want a bootlicker."

**TONY Get yourself something nice from me.**

**PEPPER I already did.**

**TONY And?**

**PEPPER Oh, it was very nice.**

**TONY Yeah?**

**PEPPER Very tasteful. Thank you, Mr. Stark.**

**TONY You're welcome, Miss. Potts.**

"Ugh you two are disgustingly adorable."

"Not anymore." Tony sighed. He'd accepted the end of their relationship, it had been long enough now and they had settled back into an easy friendship but sometimes he wondered.

Rhodey patted him on the back "You'll find someone."

"That's a groundless assumption. And as long as I'm Iron Man it'll remain that way." Tony told him.

**PEPPER Okay.**

**A Saleen S7 roaring up, stopping short of him. Seconds later- A Rolls limo arrives. Tony's chauffeur HOGAN pops the trunk and takes out: a single overnight suitcase. The Saleen's scissor-doors open, Tony jumps out**

**TONY You're good! I thought I lost you back there!**

**HAPPY You did Sir. I had to cut across Mulholland.**

**TONY I got you. I got you.**

**EXT. STARK AVIATION HANGAR - SANTA MONICA AIRPORT - DAY 14 Rhodey, in uniform, paces.**

**RHODEY What's wrong with you?**

**TONY What?**

**RHODEY I got caught doing a piece for Vanity Fair.**

"Ugh!" Clint groans overdramatically

**RHODEY For three hours. For three hours, you got me standing here.**

**TONY Waiting on you now.**

"Ow!" Tony rubs the back of his head pouting.

"Oh don't even," Rhodey warned

**TONY Let's go. Come on. wheels up! Rock N Roll!**

**INT. TONY'S PLANE - FLYING - DAY 16 A Flight Attendant stops by their seats.**

**TONY What you reading, Platypus?**

"Where did that nickname come from anyway?"

"MIT, Tony was very drunk."

"I thought you graduated MIT at 17?" Scott questioned

"And?" Tony looked confused

"... Nevermind."

**RHODEY Nothing.**

**TONY Come on sour patch, don't be mad.**

**RHODEY I told you I'm not mad. I'm indifferent, okay?**

**TONY I said I was sorry.**

**WAITRESS Good morning, Mr. Stark**

**RHODEY You don't need to apologize to me, I'm your man,**

**TONY Hi, I told him I was sorry, but he…**

**WAITRESS Hot towel?**

**RHODEY I'm just indifferent right now. You don't respect yourself, so I know you don't respect me.**

Tony leaned over toward his friend "You know that's not true."

"I know, but sometimes Tony you drive me crazy."

"I know, I'm trying to be better."

"You were never bad, a little lost, a lot childish, but never bad." Rhodey needed Tony to believe that and he told himself years ago when a drunk 14-year-old boy cried himself to sleep on his lap, that he'd never stop saying it as long as he lived.

**TONY I respect you-**

**RHODEY I'm just your babysitter, so when you need your diaper changed… thank you, Let me know, and I'll get you a bottle, okay?**

Clint laughed at the analogy.

"Meanie." Tony muttered

**TONY Hey! Heat up a sake, will you? Thanks for reminding me.**

**RHODEY No, I'm not talking… we're not drinking! We're working right now. **

**TONY You can't have sashimi without sake!**

**RHODEY You are constitutionally incapable of being responsible.**

**TONY It would be irresponsible not to drink. I'm just talking about a nightcap.**

**WAITRESS Hot sake?**

**TONY Yes, two, please.**

**RHODEY No, I'm not drinking. I don't want any.**

**INT. TONY'S PLANE - FLYING - NIGHT 17 MUSIC blares. Tony and Rhodey sip drinks, comfortably numb and oblivious to the flight attendants dancing next to them.**

**RHODEY That's what I'm talking about. When I get up in the morning, and I put on my uniform, you know what I recognize. I see in that mirror that every person that's got this uniform on got my back!**

**TONY Hey, you know what? I'm not like you, I'm not cut out-**

**RHODEY No, no! You don't have to be like me! But you're more than what you are!**

"Your such a sap when your drunk." Tony teased but the look in his eyes spoke volumes about how much the man's words really meant to him.

**TONY Can you excuse me if I'm a bit distracted here?**

**RHODEY No! You can't be distracted right now, listen to me!**

**EXT. BAGRAM AFB - AFGHANISTAN - DAY 18 * Tony exits the plane, fresh, fired up to greet the waiting brass. He shakes hands. Then - Rhodey appears dressed in ABUs. He's weary, squinting at the stinging sun. Pulls his sunglasses down over bleary eyes. Three JERICHO MISSILES on a 'flatbed' (which have been unloaded from a military jet in the b.g.) are brought under heavy guard to a waiting convoy. The CHATTER of MACHINE GUN fire and we -**

**TONY General**

**GENERAL Welcome, Mr. Stark. We look forward to your weapons presentation.**

**TONY Thanks **

**Tony turns to the man next to the general and shakes his hand as well, saying something in what must be his native language.**

"You speak Dari?"

"Just simple phrasebook, it's more respectful to the country that while I'm there I try to speak their language, plus its better for business relations."

"So how many languages can you speak then?"

"I can get by in most of Europe and I'm decently fluent in Russian."

"Really Russian?" Natasha didn't know that.

"My Aunt taught me." Tony smiled to himself. Peggy had been fluent in a lot of languages but she had a special place in heart for Russia it was where she spent most of her time with Steve and the Howling Commandos. Tony had loved the stories and when Peggy had offered to teach him some Russian Tony had been overjoyed.

**TONY Is it better to be feared or respected? I say, is it too much to ask for both?**

Tony didn't look at anyone in the room he kept his head downcast. He wasn't proud of who he used to be despite what Rhodey said.

**TONY With that in mind, I humbly present the crown jewel of Stark Industries ' Freedom Line It's the first missile system to incorporate our proprietary repulsor technology. They say the best weapon is one you never have to fire. I respectfully disagree. I prefer the weapon you only have to fire once. That's how dad did it. That's how America does it. And it's worked out pretty well so far. Find an excuse to let one of these off the chain, and I personally guarantee you the bad guys won't even want to come out of their caves.**

**the Jericho, as it divides from a single missile, into scores of mini-missiles. ANGLE - ON TONY A row of majestic peaks behind him. He raises his arms. TONY For your consideration, the Jericho... The mountains behind his outstretched hands explode. The shock-wave washes over Tony, blanking him with dust. REVERSE ANGLE As the shock-wave erases the observing Generals with dust.**

The room was so silent one could have heard a pin drop.

Most in the room were horrifyingly impressed.

Wanda was shaking. This was the Tony Stark she hated so much. Clint had a hand on her arm afraid of the woman doing something rash in her anger.

Steve didn't say anything. How could he? He'd been there before, hell he was responsible for half the sales of war bonds. All for the sake of peace, he'd tried to tell himself. World War II had been just as bad. Sure the weapons were different but at the time just as devastating. He'd seen the things Howard had created, witnessed the battlefields up close and personal.

So maybe this wasn't a war like that but it was still the same military he'd wanted so badly to be a part of. He had no place to judge Tony and he couldn't bring himself to do it.

**A crate is opening now, cool air escaping as a shelf of alcoholic beverages rises up. **

Now the amount of alcohol Tony seemed to consume, that was what Steve found himself reacting too. He'd never really noticed it before. Tony had never been outright drunk in front of him, but now that he thought back on things he always had a drink somewhere within reach. It was disturbing how much he didn't notice until now.

How much of Tony did he really see?

**TONY I'll be throwing one of these in with every purchase of 500 million or more; to peace!**

**OBADIAH Tony!**

**TONY Obie, what are you doing up?**

**OBADIAH I couldn't sleep until I found out how it went. How'd it go?**

**TONY It went great. Looks like it's going to be an early Christmas.**

**OBADIAH Hey! Way to go, my boy! I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?**

**TONY Why aren't you wearing those pajamas I got you?**

**OBADIAH Goodnight, Tony.**

Tony wanted to scream at the screen. Not at Obadiah but at himself for being such an idiot, for not seeing it. His heart ached, Tony had hoped it would stop affecting him by now, but the betrayal ran deep and cut deeper.

**EXT. DESERT TEST SITE - DAY 20 The Generals board their Humvees and depart to the East. Tony and Rhodey walk to their convoy of waiting Humvees, pointing West. **

**RHODEY Hey, Tony.**

**TONY I'm sorry; this is the Fun-Vee. The Hum-Drum-Vee is back there.**

**RHODEY Nice job.**

Rhodey didn't say anything despite the guilt he felt burning at his heart. Tony didn't need to assuage him of his culpability not when the other man already blamed himself for all those deaths that day.

**TONY See you back at base.**

**ROCK MUSIC is cranked up on a boom-box.**

**INT. CRUDE OPERATING ROOM - CAVE - AFGHANISTAN - NIGHT 21 Nightmarish. GARBLED VOICES. Stabbing lights. Tony thrashes against a restraining belt. **

Rhodey looked away the pained screams enough to make him sick to his stomach.

Bruce looked horrified. "You were awake." it was barely a whisper. Thor glanced at the man beside him there was no hint of the hulk, the man seemed too horrified to even think about being angry just yet.

Steve actually had to stand up his fists clenched.

Natasha leaned over and grabbed Bucky's arm because the winter soldier was staring at the screen with this look like he might either punch something or cry.

Sam felt his gut clench. He looked at Tony the man was silent staring at the screen like he was contemplating what to have for lunch not watching himself getting cut open. It was in that moment that Sam understood why Rhodey spoke so highly of Tony Stark. There was a real strength there. Sam knew the trauma being awake during surgery like that must have inflicted on him. To feel someone cutting into your chest, moving around your internal organs and not being able to do anything but scream. Anyone else wouldn't have been able to live let alone walk out of that and continue on as Stark had.

Clint looked at Tony. He was always considered the most human of all the Avengers just a man in a suit, but there was a strength there that Clint hadn't been able to see before.

**Impressionistic glimpses: a red scalpel. Blood-spattered hands. Tony's heaving chest. A boilerplate. TONY'S POV: YINSEN (60s), looks down on us, performing the "operation". He yells to someone in Arabic, and - Tony is held down, a chloroform rag is pressed to his face.**

"They had anesthesia but the didn't use it!" Bruce looked pissed now his horror ebbing into anger.

Thor opened his mouth to recite Natasha's old words but Bruce glared at him "Say even one word and I won't be able to stop him."

Tony stood up and walked over to Bruce sitting beside his friend perching on the arm of the couch.

"I missed you." He said simply. Nothing about what they'd just seen or about Bruce's anger just a simple statement but it made all the difference. The green slowly turned back to pale flesh tone and Bruce stared up at Tony.

The emotion there was clear.

"What no ridiculous nickname?" He said back his voice sounded tired even to his own ears.

"Contrary to popular belief I don't make everything into a joke." He said it low enough so Steve wouldn't here he hadn't meant it as a jab just a statement.

"I didn't know," Bruce said suddenly the words he had wanted to say from the moment he'd gotten there suddenly spilling out of his mouth. "I would never have left if it was me." He just felt like he had to let Tony know. The man had done everything for him, invited him into his home, given him everything he never thought he'd have again after the accident.

Tony put a hand on Bruce's shoulder. "We should talk."

"I'd like that."


	4. Chapter 4

Tony and Bruce excused themselves from the room, taking a walk through the compound with T'challa's permission.

"I owe you an apology." Bruce was the first of them to speak and his words stopped Tony in his tracks.

"What?"

"There's a lot a didn't do back during Ultron," Bruce admitted. It was the first time saying this all allowed but it was something he felt had to be said. "You know, I let you take the fall for him, but I helped."

"Because I convinced you to. It's not like I gave you much of a choice."

"Your a lot of things Tony but you are not as powerful as you think you are. And I mean that in the best way." Bruce clarified. "I made the choice to help you, I was just as excited about it as you were and I really thought we could do it, if anyone should have known better it should have been me."

"Bruce-"

"You've never been anything other than straight with me Tony, and I've tried to do the same for you so don't bullshit me now. Look we both made our mistakes, I just remember you getting a lot more flak for it than I did and I let you take it. So here's me owning up to my part in it. Just accept it."

"There's really no arguing with you is there?"

"I might get angry if you try." Bruce smiled and Tony held up his hands in surrender.

"You've changed."

"No, I've always been this way. I guess I've just started to internalize things less."

"It suits you."

And Bruce really believed that Tony was telling the truth. The didn't talk after that and Bruce still felt like he had a lot of questions but it just didn't seem the time to bring up the Civil War or the apparent rift between the team.

They'd have to talk about it eventually but for now, it was good to just be friends again. Science Bros as it were.

**INT. LAB - CAVE - DAY 22 Tony flickers awake, disoriented. A tube protrudes from his nose. He sees - Yinsen, humming a tune as he shaves by a broken mirror. But more importantly right now - There is a jug of water on the table. Tony tries to speak, can't. It's the damn nasal tube. He pulls at it, gagging as two of feet of tubing slithers from his nose.**

Many of the occupants had to turn away, all doing their best to suppress the urge to gag.

**When he turns his head, his breath is perceptible, revealing just how cold it is.**

Bruce is instantly concerned. He wasn't that sort of doctor or at least he always told the others that, but he knew enough about medicine to be worried about the conditions, especially after such extensive surgery.

**TONY (hoarse whisper) ...water...water. **

**Yinsen keeps humming. Tony yanks the IV from his arm and stretches for the water, but is stopped by - A wire, under his chest bandages, snapping taut. **

"I wonder how long he's been there to be so at ease." Sam wondered allowed.

"He might not even be a captive. It could be a trap, get Tony to trust him before turning on him." Natasha mused. She knew more about the circumstances surrounding Afghanistan than most, but Tony had kept a lot of his stay a secret even from SHEILD.

"He's not," Tony told her. He was looking at the screen with a horrible sadness in his eyes. Natasha had never seen him so emotional, he was normally so good at hiding his feelings, she looked back at the screen wondering who he was and how he was able to make such a huge impression on their resident genius.

**Tony follows the wire with his eyes and finds, to his horror, that it's hooked up to a car battery. He starts clawing at his chest bandages. Yinsen turns. Tony sees his ugly chest wound. **

Bruce clenched his hands at the absurdity of it all. "You could have contracted tetanus, not to mention the heat from it." He muttered.

"Is that a car battery!" Rhodey gaped at the screen. He glared over at Tony silently cursing him for never saying anything. Tony just shrugged back like it was no big deal. "Did you say heat?" His head snapped toward Bruce. Tony made ixnay motions over Rhodey's head toward Bruce who of course ignored him.

"What Tony has in his chest is an electromagnet and not a very advanced one, if it's that rusty and being powered by a car battery no less then it likely has no cooling core and all that energy will heat up the metal in his body." Bruce ground out still glaring at the screen. It was one of the first times he'd ever wanted to let the other guy have a real go at someone.

Bruce's words cut through the hearts of the Avengers.

T'Challa was highly disgusted by the treatment but also impressed. Tony Stark was a very strong man.

Bucky looked down at his shoulder where metal met skin and then over at Tony. Neither of them had wanted what had been forced on them and he felt a sense of kinship with iron man, something that he had certainly not foreseen happening.

Tony's shoulders tensed he could feel Bucky staring straight through him analyzing him, judging him. It both pissed him off and unnerved him. He kept his gaze on the screen refusing to meet anyone's eyes. His weaknesses were on display for them and Tony cursed Strange in his mind for putting him through this.

**INT. LAB - CAVE - HOURS LATER - DAY A23 Yinsen stirs a bubbling pot on the furnace. He flicks glances at Tony, waking up on the cot. Tony eyes the bulky chest-piece protruding from his fresh bandages.**

**TONY What the hell did you do to me?**

Bucky tensed against Steve his fingernails digging into his palms.

"_What the fuck did you do to me?!" Bucky's arms and legs were shackled. He had no memories just vague notions of time and wrongness. He could hear wind rattling the windows cold seeping through the cracks and chilling him to his core. _

_Men in lab coats and thick military jackets whispered over head. _

"_This is not Captain America. What is this?" Captain America. Why did that sound so familiar… _

"_... Hope for the future…" _

"_Mental implantation… simple"_

_His didn't want this. No. NO!_

"Bucky!"

Bucky's eyes shot open. When did he get on the floor? It was discombobulating and he was immediately on guard. Steve was by his head looking down on him and for a moment Bucky didn't see Steve he saw a man in a lab coat.

Bucky struck out with his metal arm. Steve could have easily blocked the blow but he could see the panic and so he let it land Bucky would continue to fight as long as he felt threatened.

As soon as his fist hit skin Burealizedised what he'd done and he scooted away. His heart was beating a mile a minute and he turned his head to the side and emptied his stomach. It had been so long since he'd had an episode.

T'Challa was by his side as soon as he realized that Bucky was not about to attack them.

"I shouldn't be here." Bucky told the king of Wakanda.

"You need to be." It was the weirdo with the cape again. He looked at least somewhat apologetic but his words were firm. "It won't work if your not here."

"Maybe we should post pone this." Steve cut in.

"We don't have the time."

Bucky looked at T'challa "Fine but I just need a moment."

T'Challa nodded.

Tony watched it all play out. It was probably the first time he'd given Bucky and Steve more than just a passing glance since he'd gotten there. Steve was like a kicked puppy when Bucky wouldn't let the star spangled man walk with him, instead choosing to take a moment alone.

Tony had a hard time looking at the spot on the floor Barnes had occupied just a moment ago. The convulsions and hyperventilating, an extreme anxiety attack, he thought to himself. How familiar.

Doctor Strange would not let them continue watching until Bucky had returned and T'Challa had some people come and clean up the mess. It wasn't much of a break the atmosphere in the room was far too tense. Between Tony's Trauma and Barnes's episode there was no room to relax.

Steve paced, he had never been good at staying still especially with all his pent up emotions. Between Tony and Bucky, he felt like his heart would never settle.

When Bucky finally returned he got comfortable back beside Steve. Tony watched Bucky put a hand on Cap's shoulder and the ease with which he was able to calm him. He glanced back at Rhodey.

Tony could at least in his head admit to his mistakes. Sure he and Steve had been friends but really how could he have ever thought that their friendship could be more than what he had with Bucky. If Steve had tried to kill Rhodey Tony wouldn't have gone as easy on him as Steve had. What kind of person did that make him?

**YINSEN What did I do? I removed what I could, but there's a lot left headed for you atrial septum. Do you want a souvenir? **

Steve looked over at Tony eyes wide. He didn't know. How had he not known any of these.

"It's not your fault. From the looks of things Tony's not a sharer." Bucky tried to reason with Steve he knew that look on his friends face.

"Yeah well none of them shoved thier shield through his chest!" Steve whispered furiously before realising what he'd just said and the implications that came with it. "I could have killed him, and I wouldn't even have known it."

"It wasn't your fault you were trying to protect me."

"I know and I would do it again, what does that say about me?" Steve looked imploringly at Bucky like he wanted the man to make everything right again but he just didn't have that power anymore. The old Bucky would have known what to say. He hated that he couldn't be that person anymore he hated disappointing Steve. So he didn't say anything at all, and the look in Steve's eyes just made him feel worse.

He'd just have to try harder, Bucky would work on it he'd force himself to be who Steve needed him to be.

**He tosses Tony a jar with scores of bloody Christmas treelike barbs. Tony regards the 'shrapnel' he owns the patent to, and lets the jar drop.**

Steve felt that twist in his gut. He never wanted to kill Tony. Hurting the man had been bad enough and it had shattered something in him when he'd walked away.

**YINSEN I've seen many wounds like this in my village. The walking dead we called them, because it took a week for the barbs to reach vital organs. I anchored a magnetic suspension system to the plate. It's holding the shrapnel in place...at least for now.**

**TONY What is this?**

**YINSEN That is an electromagnet, hooked up to a car battery, and it's keeping the shrapnel from entering your heart. Hm?**

Tony tapped his fingers nervously against the reactor in his chest. It was well hidden beneath layers but he still felt like the others were staring.

And now they knew just how easy it would be to kill him. He wanted to believe that they wouldn't but there were a few choice members whom he believed would hardly hesitate.

**Tony struggles up, sits on the cot and notices something - TONY'S POV: a surveillance camera on the cave wall. **

**YINSEN That's right, smile. (then) We met once - at a technical conference in Bern. **

"Everything started in Bern. If I had one night to do over." He muttered to himself.

"Please, you and I both know it wouldn't be Bern." Rhodey spoke up

Tony looked at him and really War Machine was right. IF Tony had one night to do over Bern wouldn't even make it on the top five. He glanced sideways at Steve. There was really no competition, there was only one thing he'd want to change.

**TONY I don't remember.**

**YINSEN No, you wouldn't. If I had been that drunk, I wouldn't have been able to stand, much less give a lecture on integrated circuits.**

"I'm multi-talented." Tony bragged.

"You would make a good russian." Natasha joked

"Wow what a compliment"

"Don't let it get to your head."

"You know me and my ego, _Natasha_."

"Right and maybe I'll just stab you in the back later _Tony_." She shot back. Damn it she never lost her cool around anyone else but goddamn Tony Stark.

"I can't help but notice you guys saying each others name in a hurtful way and I'm very confused and intrigued." Clint spoke up glancing between the two of them.

"Which we don't really have time to explain." Natasha said simply with a small shrug.

"Dammit" Clint pouted at the redhead who completely ignored him.

**TONY Where are we?**

**The door-slat flies opens and a pair of dark eyes stare in. Yinsen drops his spoon, puts his hands on his head. **

**YINSEN Stand up! Do as I do. Now! **

**Tony gets to his feet, can't gets his hands up. Yinsen helps him. **

The tension in the room immediately rises everyone staring at the screen except Tony.

"Here we go." He mumbled under his breath before putting a hand on Rhodey's shoulder.

**YINSEN Come on, put your hands up.**

"Jesus Tony listen to him don't you know how this shit works."

"No! I didn't." He looks at Clint like he's an idiot which Tony firmly believed was true.

**TONY Those are my guns. How did they get my guns?**

"What are you doing? They have guns just do as your told!" Clint didn't know why he was freaking out Tony was alive but it wasn't like he hated Tony. Sure he'd been pissed the last time they talked but its not like he wanted to see the man hurt.

Tony rolled his eyes at Clint.

**YINSEN Do you understand me? Do as I do!**

**The leader strolls in, a larger man with a dark beard, holding a rolled up piece of paper. He begins to speak a different language, and when he finishes his sentence, he nods to the man next to Tony as an indication for him to translate.**

"**He says, 'Welcome, Tony Stark, the most famous mass murderer in the history of America. He is honored.'"**

Wanda really hated agreeing with a horrible man, but he did have a good point.

**YINSEN He wants you to build the missile; the Jericho missile that you demonstrated. This one.**

**TONY I refuse.**

"Fuck." Sam whispered.

**The scene changes immediately and Tony is being held underwater, thrashing and screaming for air. When he's finally pulled back up by the hair, he gasps for breath, spitting the water out of his mouth. Before he has a chance to completely catch his breath, he's shoved back under, the water reaching the cables in his chest and shocking him in the process. He's pulled up again, this time thrashing and fighting with his captors as they manhandle him and pull at his hair.**

Tony watched his own torture and he was silent. There was once a time that watching this would have made him tremble with the left over fear and pain he'd felt. But his torture had long since become irrelevant. The only pain he carried from it now was Yinsen.

**INT. TUNNEL - CAVE - DAY C23 TONY'S POV - THROUGH HOOD: approaching the tunnel opening. 23 EXT. CAVE COMPLEX - MINUTES LATER - DAY 23 CLOSE ON - TONY: the hood is yanked off his head. He squints into the stinging daylight, his expression turning to shock. In a bowl of tall mountains, camouflaged tarps are furled, revealing skids upon skids of Stark Industries weapons dating back to 80s Afghanistan. VARIOUS SHOTS - OF CRATES: the STARK INTERNATIONAL MUNITIONS logos. Some faded, some new. Tony, stunned, staggers along the crates. Yinsen follows. **

**The leader speaks again, and the doctor elaborates, "He wants to know what you think."**

**TONY I think you got a lot of my weapons.**

Sam looked over at Tony something dawning in his eyes. He didn't know. Sam had always assumed he had, what kind of CEO didn't know what was going on in his own damn company.

Sure Tony had become Iron Man, he had changed but Sam had always thought his time in captivity had made him see the error of his ways. It had never occurred to him that the man could be innocent.

**YINSEN He says they have everything you need to build the Jericho missile He wants you to make the list of materials. He says for you to start working immediately, and when you're done, he will set you free.**

**TONY No he won't.**

The harsh reality of that moment, Of Tony smiling when greeted by the likelihood of his death, made T'Challa feel a deep respect for Tony Stark.

**YINSEN No he won't**

**Tony sees a heavily armed and imposing man surrounded by several men, who act as pilot fish around him. This is Warlord RAZA, a man you don't mess with. **

Steve could instantly recognize the man as the real leader of this group despite the other guy doing all the talking. He had that look on his face, one Steve remembered seeing during the war.

**INT. LAB - CAVE - DAYS LATER - DAY 24 Dark. Tony sits in a wheelbarrow by the furnace, wrapped in an Army surplus blanket. Yinsen looms over him. **

**YINSEN I'm sure they're looking for you, Stark, but they will never find you here. **

"Bullshit. I would have found you." Rhodey grit his teeth. "I would never have stopped looking."

**YINSEN Look, what you just saw, that is your legacy, Stark. Your life's work in the hands of those murderers! Is that how you want to go out? Is this the last act of defiance of the great Tony Stark? Or are you going to do something about it?**

"I like him." Clint smiled.

Wanda who had been tense the entire time her heart flip flopping from moment to moment unable to settle on anger or guilt. She looked at Clint then. "He reminds me of you." She spoke softly.

Clint squeezed her hand tightly.

**TONY Why should I do anything? They're going to kill me, you, either way. And if they don't, I'll probably be dead in a week.**

Steve blanched, never in his entire time knowing the genius had he ever seen or heard him sound like that. Not when the world was ending, not even in that siberian bunker and it shook him to his core to see it here. There was just something so fundamentally wrong with seeing Tony with no fight in him.

Steve would give anything in the world to never see Tony look as he did on the screen ever again.

**YINSEN Well then, this is a very important week for you, isn't it?**

**Tony paces, barking what he needs done while more of Abu's Guards carry in missiles and materials. Yinsen follows, translating as Tony assesses his work area. **

**TONY If this is going to be my work station, I want it well-lit. I want these up. I need welding gear. I don't care if it's acetylene or propane. I need a soldering station. I need helmets. I'm gonna need goggles. I would like a smelting cup. I need two sets of precision tools.**

Bruce sat forward eagerly in his chair. "I know you built it in a cave but actually getting to see you do it." Tony laughed at Bruce but felt a warmth in his heart for his fellow science bro.

"It is remarkable. Shuri was so impressed by you, she'd never admit it but you inspired her to come forward to my father with her own inventions." T'Challa smiled

Tony laughed "Shuri is far above my level, that little genius is going to rule the world. I told her as much when we met."

"I know, she was nearly insufferable when she came home." T'Challa shook his head as he remembered his sisters babbling about new ideas and all the things she could create. He wasn't sure the world was ready for Tony and Shuri working together.

"You know Shuri?" The words were out of Bucky's mouth before he could stop them. It was the first time he'd addressed Tony directly.

Sensing the tension T'Challa stepped in "When I brought Shuri to America I introduced the two of them. Shuri spent a week at Stark Industries."

"She's an amazing young scientist. Pepper was distraught but we didn't destroy anything beyond repair so win win." Tony spoke more to T'Challa than Bucky and the king sighed. They could try to ignore each other but there was only so long they could make that work eventually there would be a confrontation and he could only hope that it would not end as it had in Siberia.

**INT. LAB - CAVE - NEXT DAY - DAY D32 Tony pulls open a missile-housing and removes a glass ring from the inner workings of its guts. Then - He leads Yinsen up to a large missile crate. They remove the chip-rack cylinder from a larger warhead.**

**TONY How many languages do you speak?**

**YINSEN A lot. But apparently, not enough for this place. They speak Arabic, Urdu, Dari, Pashto, Mongolian, Farsi, Russian.**

**TONY Who are these people?"**

**YINSEN They are your loyal customers, Sir. They call themselves the Ten Rings.**

"Are they still around?"

"No." Tony answered eyes burning with a deep hatred.

**There's a brief view of the security camera, then switches to the men holding them captive overseeing the process from TV screens, before returning back to Tony.**

"Are you not worried about them watching you?" Thor wondered

"I couldn't really do anything about that, I just had to hope that they were too stupid to catch on." Thor laughed at that.

"Aye I see." Thor smiled "You remind me a bit of Loki… uh I mean the Loki of the past not the one you met."

"Right."

"I meant it only as a compliment." Thor said sheepishly.

**YINSEN You know, we might be more productive if you include me in the planning process.**

**TONY Yuh-huh.**

"So your like that with everyone." Bruce commented dryly, Tony both talked to much and not enough at the most inconvenient times.

"Like what?" Tony asked

Bruce rolled his eyes.

**He starts pounding on the missile with his forearm, demonstrating a considerable amount of strength, causing the end to pop off. He pulls something out, setting it on the table and picking something out of it with a pair of tweezers. **

**TONY Okay, we don't need this (Throws it over his shoulder hap hazardly) **

"Does he do that in his lab too?" Natasha asked

"Without a care." Bruce answers looking at Natasha fondly. Nat was another person he owed a conversation. He wasn't sure how it would end up, but seeing Natasha looking at him then, he had a feeling that they would be ok.

**YINSEN What is that?**

**TONY That's palladium, 0.15 grams. We need at least 1.6, so why don't you go break down the other 11?**

**There's a bowl of red-like-sand, the billionaire grabbing a hand full and putting it into a cup. There's a smelting cup being pulled out of the fire by the other man, Tony behind him holding the car battery over his shoulder.**

"Look at those muscles." Rhodey teased "Your this tiny little shrimp sometimes I forget."

"You know what-"

"Children, shut the fuck up." Fury cut them off giving them a look. Rhodey had actually forgotten he was there. He was good.

"He started it." Tony pouted "And I am not a shrimp."

"You just happen to have really tall friends."

"I hate you."

**TONY Careful. Careful, we only get one shot at this**

**YINSEN Relax, I have steady hands. Why do you think you're still alive?**

**TONY What do I call you?**

**YINSEN My name is Yinsen.**

Tony smiled through the absolute agony ripping through him.

**TONY Yinsen. Nice to meet you.**

**YINSEN Nice to meet you too.**

**Tony lifts the palladium ring out of the mold with a tweezer.**

**Tony throws a generator switch. The lights go up and down. INSERT SHOT OF: the finished RT device, wired to the generator cable, beginning to glow on the workbench. **

"Its beautiful." Steve says aloud.

Bruce nods in agreement. Tony puts a hand over the reactor on instinct.

"You have both seen it before."

"There's a difference with seeing it on the suit and watching you make it." Steve looked at Tony. "You're amazing." He added. They stared at each other for a moment before Tony seemed to realize his mistake and his face instantly closed off. Steve watched with a sigh as the genius angled his body away from Steve.

**Yinsen wipes his face, and trails Tony to the workbench. He undoes the wires, holding up the glowing RT device. **

**YINSEN That doesn't look like a Jericho missile. **

**TONY That's because it's a miniature ARK reactor. It should suspend the shrapnel in my chest and keep it from entering my heart.**

**YINSEN But what could it generate?**

**TONY If my math is right, and it always is, three gigajoules per second.**

**YINSEN That could run your heart for 50 life times.**

**TONY Yeah, or something big for 15 minutes.**

"Did you even test it!?" Scott asked

"No time, besides technically this was a test."

"On yourself."

"No better way to know if it works."

"And if you die?"

"I haven't yet."

"Your crazy."

**The billionaire lays down a pile of papers, turning the light on next to them. Yinsen shuffles through some of them before setting them back down.**

**TONY This is our ticket out of here**

**YINSEN What is it?**

**TONY Flatten them out and look.**

**YINSEN Oh, wow. Impressive.**

"The first Iron Man!" Scott looked cheesed the others stared at his excitement and the man cleared his throat and tried to play it off like nothing happened.


End file.
